OBSSESSION
by shikinah
Summary: She was becoming agressive.She is dangerous. But no one knew who she was. And now,everybody is a suspect.Rating may go up..
1. 1st Chapter:Envy

**IMPORTANT:**

_Bleach and it's characters belongs to Kubo Tite-sensei._

_The writer shikinah owns nothing, except for this fanfiction plot and concept._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Ohai there!!!!**_

_(shikinah signing in)_

_First story on this site. I hope you guys will be kind and send feedbacks.  
Tell me some of your suggestions and comments,  
coz' it will help me to improve and write better,so that I can give you better reads._

_That's all...I think,enjoy reading!!._

_Thanks fellas,_

_**~shikinah~**_

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**WARNING:**

**This story may contain themes and scenes that may offend some readers. If you find stories containing sexual implications and themes,  
****offending,please stop reading now.**

**Please don't flame me if you find this fic not suitable for your taste, you've been warned that this story has mature theme.**

**_Thank you very much._**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**OBSSESSED**

**Story by:  
**_**~shikinah~**_

**1st Chapter:  
****Envy**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

He is every woman's dream.

He got the looks, the prestige and charms.  
He had it all.  
But it seems that only one woman had succeeded to catch his heart.  
And too bad she hadn't released it even when death claimed her life.

Many had tried to shatter the ice that is covering the noble's heart.  
But he refused to be moved. The more they pursued him the harder he become.  
He was blinded by his sadness and he failed to see how miserable and misguided he has become.

He was lost.  
It came to the point when he even tried to execute his own sister.  
He was crushed,but he saw how wrong he was.  
And that failure slowly evolved him. He was beginning to be human again.  
That little girl transformed him.

He cared for her.

Kuchiki Byakuya truly became his older brother.  
He even threw his body to protect her. He loved her deeply.

She knew. He does. They were happy.

Almost, except for one.

She is always there, watching him.  
But no one seems to notice her growing feelings for him.  
She had patiently waited for the right time to tell him what she feels.  
She want to be the one to break his heart of ice, no woman should do it, not even his sister.

She hated her.  
As well as the other girls that were trailing over him.

Kuchiki Rukia,stole the task she believed to be hers.

She will pay. They must die. He can't belong to anyone else but her.  
If he wouldn't be hers then he should die as well.  
She would have that,than for him to be with someone else.

She was desperate. She was dangerous.

Tonight they will know, he will know how serious she was.  
He will be hers or they'll both die trying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Kuchiki Byakuya picked a box left on his desk.  
Curious he opened the package, removing the wrapping he dropped the object and stared at it in shock.  
There soaked in blood and cherry blossoms were two things he will never forget.

A freshly cut human heart and a picture.

There was something else there.  
It was scripted in blood.  
Three words that made the emotionless captain waver.

There on his photo,were words of passion,  
and it was clearly written in dried crimson blood.

"Be forever mine"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(A/N:

Eeeepppp.....I was creeped out by the end of this chap!!!LOL,be assured that the next chaps will be filled with thrill and suspense...thanks for reading..I'll see you on my review page and in the next installment right?LOL..  
~peace out fellas!!!)

(shikinah signing out)


	2. 2nd Chapter:Lethal

**IMPORTANT:**

**BLEACH belongs to Kubo Tite- sensei.  
****The writer shikinah owns nothing, except for this fanfic concept and plot.**

**Ohai there!!**

_**(shikinah signing in)**_

_Wazzup? My second chapter is here. The rating will go up in the next few chapters. So watch out for that (LOL)._

_I hope you guys will drop me a line and tell me what you think it will make me confident about this, thanks.._

_**shikinah**_

**___________________________________________________________________**

_**OBSESSION**_

_**Story by:**_

_**~shikinah~**_

_**2nd**__** chapter:  
"Lethal"**_

**____________________________________________________________________**

He felt bad about this.

The rokubantai taichou was never paranoid. But this event put him unease.  
He chose not to tell anyone about the "_little present"_ he received from an unknown person. Instead he decided to conduct his own investigation; maybe it was just a prank. So making a fuss over it was un-called for.

'_Are you sure you didn't want to tell anyone about this??'  
_A female voice said.

"Yes, I'm certain" he replied. His zanpakutou was one proud spirit so for her to be showing concern is rare.

'_Your too proud…always…'_

"Just defending my pride, this issue is not worth my time, I'm sure it was just a sick joke." He said coldly

_'I don't know Byakuya, but I don't feel good about this…'_  
Her tone seemed upset

"Are you worried? Senbonzakura?" he said while raising his eyebrows. Well, this is definitely rare, Sen is worried. The last time she was like this was when Shinsou and Gin Ichimaru stabbed him.

_'Of course I' am, you've been sent by heart, a human heart!!'_ she said with a raised tone.

"Don't concern yourself with something so petty" he said softly

_'Do what ever you want'_ She replied coldly before her voice vanished.

"Arigatou, I'll be fine…Senbonzakura," he said with eyes closed

_'Hmmp…'_

He then picked the object that was sent to him and wrapped it in a white towel. He then cast a kidou on it and stored it in his safe. He might be able to use it later on.

He then headed for his office, the 6th division squad.

--------------------------oOo--------------------------

"Soi Fon- taichou, are you saying that there was a murder last night?"  
An elderly voice said.

"Hai, Soutaichou, my team had found a lot of blood in the riverside" the petite captain reported.

"Blood? Where is the body?" he inquired

"We haven't found any." The petite captain reported

"Maybe it was just an animal," the old man calmly stated, maybe it was just an injured wild beast. There isn't enough evidence to conclude that there was murder.

"The blood was a match for human DNA, I sent some samples to the fourth" she said

"Hmmm, no need to be alarmed yet, but I want you to look into it more deeply, Soi Fon –taichou, and tell me everything that you might have discovered" he added

"You will not call for a captains meeting?" she inquired. It's been decades, and this is a first time that there was a murder that didn't concerned Hollows.

"No need, the matter is completely under our control," he said with confidence.

But he is wrong, dead wrong.

--------------------------oOo--------------------------

The sixth squad captain is quietly sipping his tea while taking a break from his paper work. His useless lieutenant, still nowhere in sight.  
A familiar reiatsu has snapped him out of his train of his thought.

"Hachi-bantai-Fukutaichou, Ise Nanao, Sir, I've come to deliver some paperwork" she said clearly from behind Byakuya's oak door.

"Enter "he said in his usual monotone

Nanao opened the door quietly and bowed her head respectfully.  
"Good Morning" she said still not raising her head

"Morning, what do you have for me?" he asked casually

Ise- fukutaichou looked ahead and looked at the noble's face.  
What she saw made her blush deeply.

The usual Kenseikan adorning his hair is nowhere in sight, his perfectly straight and silky hair falling around his very handsome face, making him more handsome than ever.  
As if he felt that something had caught the lieutenant eyes, he touched his head sexily that made the lieutenant blush even more.

"Is there something in my face?" he asked the very red cheeked lieutenant.

"No--- Si—rr, Kuchiki- taichou, Sir" she answered nervously.

"Give it to me" he said calmly

"I'm sorry? What is?" Ise asked  
'What did he want from me?' she thought with a blush

"Paperwork, the paperwork, Ise -fukutaichou" he said.

'This girl is always nervous when we are alone, I wonder why' he thought.

'_So dense………'  
_A female voice whispered

"Oh, my deepest apologies sir" she said embarrassed

"Don't mind it, when do you need it?" he asked while taking the folder from her hand.

"By the end of this day sir, its just a form that needs you signature, -- Sir" she said stumbling on the last word.

"I'll just have it delivered to your squad," he said while opening the folder. Feeling her stares and feeling that she is somewhat frozen on that spot he said,

"Yes, Lieutenant? Anything else?

"Nothing, Uhmm—I'm – going to take my leave" she said and hurried to the door closing it behind her. After she was out, Byakuya could hear her running away. Upon hearing this he rolled his eyes and continued working.

--------------------------oOo--------------------------

Someone died, a "simple present" for him.

Blood was already spilled.

"I love you Byakuya," she whispered on a picture she held in her hand.

She loved him, very much.

So much that it had elevated to adoration making it lethal.

_____________________________________________________________________

**(A/N: Thanks every one please drop me a line and tell me what you think.)**

_(shikinah signing out)_


End file.
